No Reason
by Arcadia Silver
Summary: **Notes Added** Yami and Anzu(Tea) Ficcie!! One night and a confession can change your veiw on life, even the King of Games.
1. Default Chapter

Dusk and Roses  
  
Fanfiction.Net's FIRST Pro Anzu(Tea)/Yami Fic.   
  
  
The sky was dark but warm that night. The night my life changed forever. It was summer in Tokyo, and "school" was out for Yugi and the others. Yugi explained to me that this was a period called "Summer Vacation" where they did not attend school for several months. It was often between grades and allowed for a rest for the students and teachers.   
  
It was over three years since the defeat of Pegasus at the Duelist Kingdom. Yugi had grown tall over that time, to the point that no-one really could tell the difference between us when we changed control of his body. This fact delighted Yugi to no end for some reason. The only people who could tell the difference were Joey, Tristan, Mai and Tea. Yugi was living with Joey and Trsitan at this time, for Yugi's grandfather had passed away a few months ago. Needless to say, this opened up a whole new facet of my education of the "Modern" world. For one thing, I discovered whole new depths of uncleanliness that humans could acheive. Joey and Tristan, Joey mostly, were incredably sloppy in their house keeping. Too many times, when I would steal out of the house to walk when Yugi slept, I stepped on wads of chewing gum or leftover food. Chewing gum...I never really understood that. Why? You just chew it, and the flavor is gone after ten minuets.   
  
It was the end of Yugi's junior year and the end of Tristan, Joey and Tea's senior year. The whole group had planned that the three of them hold of something called "college" so that Yugi could graduate they could attend together. Yugi was excited about the coming school year, he was going to become a senior, finally. It seems that seniors have certain privilages that the lower grades don't. Like I said, certain things of modern society still escape my reason.   
  
It was summer, and we had agreed to meet at Yugi's Grandfather's old game shop. Tristan and Tea showed up about the same time as we did, Joey came up later with Mai drapping over his arm. Yes, Joey and Mai are "dating" otherwise known as courting. No real difference as far as I see. They had been dating since the Duelist Kingdom, and seemed to get along well, and they had planned a future. Tristan, well, he was single, but according to Yugi, he had his intentions set on some woman named "Rikku", one of the soccer players. Tristan and Tea had courted for a breif period of time a few years back, but decided that they couldn't do it, so they agreed to go back being friends.   
  
Yugi himself was dating a girl named Mana. Mana was, ironically, Egyptian by birth. Yugi seemed to be popular with the women at Domino High, it was a fact that he wished to ignore. Yugi had long overcome his period of mooning over Tea, and was happy with himself now.   
  
As for Tea herself, she hadn't even looked at a male since Tristan and her broke it off. She threw herself into her studies, and was valorvictorian for her class. Whatever in the name of Ra that is.   
  
Me? Well, I was just content to share Yugi's body. I came out every once and a while, but not as much as I used to. I just never saw the need. Yugi said I needed to come out and "live" once and a while. I just tell him to live his life, I've lived mine already. But now, I see Yugi nearly a grown man, with a future, and a life, and something to wake up in the morning to...and I've become jealous. I hate it, but I'm jealous of Yugi. He reminds me of myself, back in my old life, so happy, and so eager. Yeah, I was once happy and eager too, just like him. I had a future, like him, and something worth hauling my body out of bed for each day.   
  
But now.....I just exsist.   
  
  
  
  
It's 2:00 now, the get-together went as usual. Joey and Tristan fought, then Joey amd Mai "made out". Tea's term of "sucking face" seems more acurate. Mana and Yugi stole into a corner for a while, at which point I retreated full force to my Soul Room, I'm not a voyuer.   
  
But anyway, going on.   
  
The little get-together turned into a sleep over at the apartment. We rented a movie, Shanghai Noon, which I hate. (Yugi likes to point out I'be become a pretty sadistic movie critic) I just let my eyes wander the room. It was 12:30 and everyone was asleep. Well, everyone in the room. Tea was gone. I switched with Yugi and rose up, careful not to wake anyone. It wasn't hard to find her, she was on the balcony, leaning on the rail, looking up.   
  
"Tea?" I asked. She turned around and smiled, it was a mask and I knew it.   
  
"Hey Yami, sorry I left, I really don't like those types of movies. I just wanted some air." she apologized. I shook my head.  
  
"No, everyone is asleep now. We're the only ones awake." She nooded and turned back to the sky. Not knowing what else to do, I copyied her and did the same. Time passed, just the two of us on that small balcony, watching the sky. It wasn't too long before I realized that it was getting late. I was usually taking a walk at this time. Tea didn't say anything when I stood up, but when I left to open the door she stopped me.  
  
"Yami? Can I talk to you?"   
  
I paused at the door, my hand on the handle. I looked back at her unsure.   
  
"Uh, sure. What do you need to talk about?" She looked down suddenly and sighed, like she was battling herself with what she was going to say next.   
  
"Yami, I need to tell you something..." she stuttered. I just nodded, telling her to go on. She gulped again and continued.   
  
"Yami, ever since we meet, I've really liked you."   
  
Now this was confusing. Of course she liked me, we were friends. Right?  
  
"Uhh, yeah Tea, I like you too..." She looked at me like she wanted to strangle me all of a sudden.   
  
"No...I mean like like, more than a friend.." Oh!! I got it now. Like a brother.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I could be like your brother..." Tea blinked and let out a grating sigh. She shook her head.   
  
"No...I mean like you...like this." She took the step and a half that seperated us and reached up behind me head, grabbing my neck, pulled me down..........................  
  
..............And she kissed me..........  
  
  
I wasn't a passionate kiss, or a desperate one, just a simple, heart-felt kiss. Just lips to lips. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss, bringing my hand around to support her neck and to bury my fingers in her hair. Absentmindedly I twirled a few silk strands between my fingers, finding a strange pleasure in their softness.   
  
Tea suddenly pulled away, gasping for air, as was I. Her cheeks were tinted deep red, she was blushing. She stepped back from me, a look of...of what? Shame? Fear? Embaressment? Her eyes were wide and scared.   
  
"I'm sorry.." she whimpered. she bolted past me, off the balcony and back inside. Seconds later I heard the door half-slam behind her. I stood there, dazed and very confused. Why was she so afriad? It wasn't like I hadn't enjoyed the kiss, in fact, I liked, liked it alot. So why did she run?   
  
{Why are you standing there?? Go get her!! Stop her before she gets away!!}   
  
Why go after her? I have no reason to...  
  
{Does everything need a reason? Why can't some things be from the heart?}  
  
Heart?  
  
{Stop standing there trying to figure out the mysteries of the universe!! Go get her before you lose this chance!!}   
  
Something inside me snapped, and I bolted after Tea, opening the door and sprinting down the stairs. Thankfully we lived on the 14th floor, so she couldn't be gone by now. The 13th, 12th, and 11th floors passed me when I heard the sound of her footsteps below me. I continued to race down, regradless of the burning in my legs. It wasn't until the ground floor that I caught up to her. She was in the streets, trying to hail a cab, when I stopped her.   
  
"Tea!! Stop, I need to talk to you!" She turned, and I could see the tears welling in her eyes. In a second, my heart broke, and I wanted to cry too.   
  
"Yami, I'm sorry...I overstepped back there, sorry."   
  
"Tea, listen...you didn't over step your 'boundries'."   
  
"I didn't?"   
  
"No..."  
  
"Yami, what are you trying to say?"  
  
I stopped again. What was I trying to say? Did I like her? I mean, the kiss was great...  
  
{Who are you kidding? It nearly knocked your socks off!!}   
  
Okay...so the kiss was incredable. But, did I like her? I feel comfortable around her, I can talk to her about anything.   
  
{She's also the only girl you really know..}   
  
True.. She's also smart, and..not bad looking. She's great to be around. She's one of the few I can be all day with and not feel like I'm having to strain to get along with.   
  
{Okay then...you like her.}  
  
Yeah...I guess I do.   
  
"Tea?" She looked at me, bracing herself for a blow that she thought sure was to come. Ha...the King of Games never does the expected. I crossed the pavement with as much authority as I could, stopped in front of her. She looked down at her shoes.   
  
"Tea..look at me." She looked up shyly. I just grinned at her. She blinked at me, and opened her mouth to speak.   
  
"Yami I..."   
  
I reciprocated her actions earlier by reaching down and hooking my hand behind her neck and leaning over. I closed my lips over hers, cutting her off in mid-sentence. She muttered something against my lips before she calmed down, closed her eyes and fell into the kiss. Her hands reached up behind my neck and fastened there. She seemed calm now..little did she know...  
  
Slowly, I leaned her head back, bit by bit, til her lips parted slightly. Gingerly, I slipped my tongue past her lips and her teeth and into her mouth. She tensed suddenly, then relaxed and slowly clamed, letting her tongue meet mine.   
  
Gods, what a kiss! It was heavenly, euphoric, electric and mind-bending. My head left lighter than air, and my stomach jolted. I sighed happily as we slowly began to battle each other, a kidding game of darting and twisting and teasing. Her tongue slipped past mine and skipped across my bottom lip in a teasing gesture. I groaned softly and she took the advantage of my open lips to sneak in and skim over the roof of my mouth, causing me to shudder. Oh no Tea..two can play this game.   
  
I wrapped my free hand around her waist, pulling her closer. While keeping my other buried in her hair, I worked my other hand up her back, gently massaging her muscles in slow circles. While I was doing that, I slowly began to suck on her lower lip, paying her back for her previous actions. She inhaled quickly, managing to pull away from me for a second. We both breathed and returend to each other...  
  
"Hey you two, get a room!!!"   
  
We both stopped, looking up at the person who had dared to intrude on our bliss. On the sidewalk, was a man, unshaven, unkept, and obviously a little drunk. He swaggered where he stood, and downed another swig of whatever in the name of Ra it was that was in that dark bottle he held. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and bleched. Tea gave a visible winch at that. He pointed a finger at us, or more acurately, at the tree a few yards from us.   
  
"Go get a room. Honestly, no sense of public dignity. How rude.." he slurred. He gave us (and the tree) a scolding look and stummbled past us, and into the night.   
  
  
"That was...interesting." Tea spoke. I just nodded my head. I kept my hands around her waist and her hands were still around my neck. Well, the night was young...  
  
"Yami, I gotta go...the others will wake up soon. I need to get home." she said. Inside I sighed to myself. Home? Now? Why? We weaved ourselves out of each others arms, and she slowly wakled to the curb and hailed a taxi. Before she stooped inside she looked back at me.   
  
"Tonight was nice Yami.." she said gently. "Maybe I can see you later sometime, when we have some time to be together." she ducked inside, gave her adress, and the cab left. I waved good-bye as the cab turned the corner and left. I watched the streetlight for a few seconds when she was gone, and thought.  
  
A) I just kissed Tea.   
  
B) She kissed me back.  
  
C) I enjoyed it, alot.  
  
D) I'm gonna kill that drunk next time I see him.  
  
E) Tea had just asked me out on a date.  
  
Date........DATE?? Tea asked me out on a date! Man, what next? A soft chuckle resounded in my head.  
  
{You know wha they say Yami. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!}   
  
:Shut up Yugi" I hissed to myself. My counterpart just chuckled.   
  
{Oh lighten up Yami!! Don't be so serious.} I just let it drop. I had other things to talk to Yugi about.   
  
It had always been an open option for me, ever since Pegasus was defeated. I had thought about it, considered it, but like all the other things, I never saw the reason to. But now, it seemed much more tantilizing and tangable than before. It looked like a good idea to me. There was some details to figure out, but nothing that wasn't too difficult. I was capable of taking care of myself, since I was no longer so naive to the modern world. It was a big step, but one I wanted to take. Funny how one kiss can really change your mind about everything.   
  
"Yugi?"  
  
{Yeah Yami?}  
  
"I need to talk to you about something.."  
  
{Uhh.......okay.}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been a few weeks since that night, me and Tea had talked over the phone several times, but school and Tea's job kept things from working out for us to meet. Oh well, it gave me time to adjust to this. Needless to say it was something that took sometime.   
  
The group had decided to meet again that Saturday, at the park this time. Me and Yugi got there early, and waited in the bushes for eveyone else to arrive. Especially Tea. Thank Ra Mai had been raking Joey over the coals about his lack of punctuality. So he and Tristan showed up on time. Miracles happen. Rikku and Mana wouldn't be coming this time, Rikku had soccer game and Mana was in Egypt with her family. It was all the old gang. TEa came running up the walkway a few minuets later, apologizing profusely about being late. She caught her breath and started to talk with the others.   
  
"You ready Yami?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."   
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"I think it's a little late to have second thoughts now.."  
  
"I guess so. Come on let's go." I sighed and walked out of the bushes, silent as I could be. Yugi approached the group, waving and smiling. Everyone did the same. Til they looked past him.  
  
"Hey Yug, who's that guy?" Joey asked. Tristan looked past Yugi and gazed at me.   
  
"Yeah man, who's that?" Tea looked at me strangely.   
  
Yugi laughed, and pushed me forward. "Guys, you know him!!" he laughed. Everyone just looked at me. No-one got it, but Tea's eyes were lighting up, as if she were figuring it out..  
  
"Say hello.." Yugi pushed me in the back. I looked up and spoke.   
  
"Hello..."   
  
The reaction was instantaneous. Joey and Tristan gasped and reeled back. Mai's jaw dropped. Tea just looked at me, in total shock.   
  
"Yami?" she asked. I just nodded. Still with that shcoked look on her face, she stepped to me, and ran a tentative hand through my dark black hair.   
  
"Yami, I......I don't believe it! You have your own body now!" she cried. I just nodded. Joey came up and looked at me, his brown eyes level to my hazel ones.   
  
"Dude!! Yug's no long a schiz!!" he cried. Everyone suddenly facevaulted. Mai hopped up and smacked him on his head.  
  
"Joey, be nice!"   
  
"Sorry Mai.." he apologized sheeplishly, rubbing his head. Tristan took his turn up and looked at me. I was tall, but now a giant like Tristan, but tall enough. He just laughed and clapped me on the back.   
  
"Welcome to the world Yami." 


	2. Some Notes and Random Humour with Yu-Gi-...

Prelude to Chapter Two:  
  
  
**there is buzzing across the screen and the sounds of a woman yelling**  
  
?????: Bakura!! What are you doing??  
  
Bakura: Reading the instruction manual.  
  
?????: You mean you don't know how??  
  
Bakura: Nope.  
  
Joey: Outta the way!! Let me handle this!!  
  
??????: JOEY!! NO!!!!  
  
**there is a loud "CLUNK" noise and the screen goes even fuzzier**  
  
Zidane: (from Final Fantasy IX) Joey!! Gods, you're like Vivi!!  
  
Vivi: Hey!! I'm clumsy, but not THAT clumsy!  
  
??????: True...  
  
Joey: Wha??? Me clumsier than Shorty over there??  
  
Vivi: WHAT???  
  
Zidane: He said the wrong thing...  
  
??????: Vivi, Flare him.   
  
Vivi: FLARE!!!  
  
Joey: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGG!!! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!!! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!!!  
  
Tea: Good greif. **some shifting and tapping is heard and the screen goes clear, and the camera focuses on Tea's face**   
  
Bakura: A Miracle!! How'd you do it Tea?  
  
Tea: I plugged in the cord...**points to the red cord that connects the camera to the screen**  
  
Bakura: Ohh...  
  
Tea: Take it away Arcadia!  
  
Arcadia Silver: **steps infront of the screen** Hey folks!   
  
Tristan: BOO!! Down in front!! Get off the screen!!!  
  
Arcadia: Vivi...  
  
Tristan: GAAAHHH!!!!! **runs from Vivi who is borrowed a chocobo to be able to keep up**  
  
Arcadia: Anyways, "No Reason" seems to be a reasonable sucess, and I'm here to answer some questions left on some reveiws.   
  
  
1) Okay, okay. Where I come from "alot" is run together like that. I live in the South, we do things like this, live.   
  
2) Yami MAY have looked like that in Anceint Egypt, but he may of perfered that new body because he wanted to stop living in the past, and concentrate on his new life. What better way then a new body? And who knows, maybe the process that gave him that new body may have just given him random features.   
  
3) Yeah yeah, same soul. From what I see, they act too different to be that closely bonded. Yugi is sweet and innocent and a real sweetheart, and Yami is......  
  
Yami: I'm what?  
  
Arcadia: Let's see, cold, cynical, pragmatic, snotty, and a terrible driver.   
  
Yami: So I ran over a few fences, I'm Pharoah!!  
  
Arcadia: Yeah.   
  
Kaiba: You ran over a fence?? HAHAHAHAH!!!!!  
  
Yami: So?? I don't plan on marrying my computer.  
  
Kaiba: So? Computer never questions me!! She never tell me I'm late or that I need a bath or...  
  
Yami: Yeah but, kissing that keyboard all the time?  
  
Kaiba: You get used to it.   
  
Yami: Just, don't talk about it.  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: So Vivi, you use that chocobo to get around?  
  
Vivi: Yeah, I don't trip as much as I used to.  
  
Yugi: I have that same problem. I can't find pants with legs short enough so I always end up tripping over them.   
  
Vivi: Sucks huh?  
  
Yugi: Yeah. Hey Vivi..  
  
Vivi: Yeah?  
  
Yugi: Could you teach me that Flare thing?  
  
Vivi: From one short person to another? Sure!   
  
Yugi: Cool!! Thanks man!  
  
Vivi: Come here...**motions to him**  
  
Yugi: **leans forward**  
  
Vivi: **whipsers**  
  
Yugi: Really? You mean like this??? **casts Flare, but on the camera!!!**  
  
  
Arcadia: YUGI!!!  
  
Yugi: Oops...  
  
Vivi: Run man!!!  
  
Yugi: Right!!!  
  
Arcadia: Vivi, did you teach him that spell??  
  
Vivi: ACK!! She's pointed me out too!!  
  
Yugi: Haul!!  
  
Vivi: Right!! 


End file.
